Not Available (album)
Not Available is an album by The Residents. It was originally recorded as a follow-up to 1974's Meet the Residents. However, following the Theory of Obscurity, it was immediately locked away in a bank vault with no plans to issue it until the members of the band had completely forgotten about its existence. It did surface in 1978 due to continued delays on the Eskimo album and the Cryptic Corporation's desire to have some sort of Residents release,2 as the re-release of the single "Satisfaction" the same year had garnered some attention in Europe. The album itself is a dense concept album featuring a more musical and cohesive approach than that found on most Residents albums from the 1970s. Contents 1 History 2 Track listing 3 References 4 External links History In 1978, the "official" word was that The Residents had stated that Not Available could never be released. The group claimed that they had recorded the album in secrecy as a way of exercising their "theory of obscurity" to its fullest, and, in strict accordance with the theory, the work could never be released until its creators no longer recalled its existence. However, the reissued album's liner notes state that the album was an exercise in group therapy, and the Residents didn't want to release it because they felt it was too personally revealing. In October 2010, The Residents' Ralph Records announced that a special extended version of Not Available would be released on vinyl and CD in January 2011.3 Track listing No. Title Length 1. "Part One: Edweena" 9:29 2. "Part Two: The Making of a Soul" 9:59 3. "Part Three: Ship's A'going Down" 6:34 4. "Part Four: Never Known Questions" 7:00 5. "Epilogue" 2:21 Total length: 35:21 The 1987 CD reissue features the tracks The Residents recorded for their collaboration with Renaldo and the Loaf, Title In Limbo. 6."Intro: Version" 7."The Shoe Salesman" 8."Crashing" 9."Monkey and Bunny" 10."Mahogany Wood" 11."The Sailor Song" The 2011 CD/LP reissue omits the 1987 bonus tracks, but extends "Edweena", "Ship's a'Going Down", and "Never Known Questions" by a combined seven minutes. References 1.Jump up ^ Allmusic review 2.Jump up ^ 1 Archived April 27, 2009, at the Wayback Machine. 3.Jump up ^ "Home". Residents.com. Retrieved 2012-03-03. External links Not Available on Prog Archives official Not Available page hide v · t · e The Residents Studio Albums 1970s Meet the Residents · The Third Reich 'n Roll · Fingerprince · Duck Stab/Buster & Glen · Not Available · Eskimo 1980s Commercial Album · Mark of the Mole · The Tunes of Two Cities · Title in Limbo · George & James · Whatever Happened to Vileness Fats? · The Big Bubble: Part Four of the Mole Trilogy · Census Taker · Stars & Hank Forever: The American Composers Series · God in Three Persons · The King & Eye 1990s Freak Show · Our Finest Flowers · Gingerbread Man · Hunters · Have a Bad Day · Wormwood: Curious Stories from the Bible 2000s Roosevelt 2.0 · Roadworms: The Berlin Sessions · Icky Flix · Demons Dance Alone · WB: RMX · 12 Days of Brumalia · I Murdered Mommy · Animal Lover · River of Crime (Episodes 1–5) · Tweedles · Night of the Hunters · The Voice of Midnight · Smell My Picture · The Bunny Boy · Postcards From Patmos · Hades · The Ughs! · Arkansas 2010s Ozan · Strange Culture/Haeckel's Tale · Dollar General · Talking Light Rehearsal · Lonely Teenager · Coochie Brake · Mush-Room Live Albums The Mole Show Live at the Roxy · The 13th Anniversary Show Live in the U.S.A. · 13th Anniversary Show: Live in Japan · The Thirteenth Anniversary Show · The Mole Show Live in Holland · Cube E: Live in Holland · Live at the Fillmore · Wormwood Live · Kettles of Fish on the Outskirts of Town · The Way We Were · Cube E Box Set · Talking Light · The Wonder Of Weird · Marching to the See! · Shadowland Singles and EPs Santa Dog · Satisfaction · The Beatles Play the Residents and the Residents Play the Beatles · Santa Dog '78 · Babyfingers · Diskomo · The Commercial Single · Intermission: Extraneous Music from the Residents' Mole Show · Safety is the Cootie Wootie · It's a Man's Man's Man's World · Kaw-Liga · Earth vs. the Flying Saucers · Hit the Road Jack · For Elsie · Snakey Wake · Buckaroo Blues · Santa Dog 88 · Double Shot · Holy Kiss of Flesh · From the Plains to Mexico · Don't Be Cruel · Blowoff · Santa Dog '92 · Prelude to "The Teds" · Pollex Christi · I Hate Heaven · In Between Screams · High Horses · The Sandman Waits · Anganok · GBM(i) · RZ VF Compilations The Residents Radio Special · Please Do Not Steal It! · Nibbles · Residue of the Residents · Ralph Before '84: Volume 1, The Residents · Assorted Secrets · Memorial Hits · The Pal TV LP · Heaven? · Hell! · Stranger Than Supper · Liver Music · Daydream B-Liver · Poor Kaw-Liga's PainLouisiana's Lick · Our Tired, Our Poor, Our Huddled Masses · Residue Deux · Twenty Twisted Questions · 25 Years of Eyeball Excellence · Land of Mystery · Refused · Dot.Com · Diskomo 2000 · Petting Zoo · Eat Exuding Oinks · Best Left Unspoken...Vol. 1 · Best Left Unspoken...Vol. 2 · Best Left Unspoken...Vol. 3 · Ten Little Piggies · Chicken Scratching With The Residents · Ozark · ERA B4-74 · The Residents Present The Delta Nudes Greatest Hiss Related Articles Ralph Records · Anonymity · Avant-garde · N. Senada · Snakefinger · Captain Beefheart · Big Secrets Category:The Residents albums Category:Rock operas Category:1978 albums Category:Concept albums